Another Story
by Tophsenpai
Summary: Jen wasn't expecting her boring Spring Break to turn into a chaotic mess of nothing that makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Jen picked up her book and walked out the classroom as soon as the bell shut off. As she made a right she bumped into something. More like someone. The book she held in her hands slipped from her grasp and fell onto the floor between her and the person she bumped into. Murmuring a sorry she picked up her book and walked away quickly.<p>

Jen continued her way to towards the cafeteria without stopping to say hello to anyone she might know.

She pushed the doors open and stepped in. Laughter was heard everywhere. The cafeteria was definitely not a quick place to be.

Walking over to a table to sit down at, she was stopped by someone wrapping their arms around her torso and squeezing tightly.

She groaned in pain and squeaked out, "Let go Charlie!"

She heard Charlie chuckle into her ear before releasing her from her tight embrace.

"You're such a pansy," Charlie teased, sitting down at there table.

"Not my fault, that you're freakishly strong," Jen retorted, in the same teasing tone Charlie used.

Charlie sat down and asked, "So what are doing Spring break?"

Jen sat on the opposite side of Charlie before replying annoyingly, "Nothing, my English teacher gave me a project to do and its worth half our grade."

"That's sucks."

"Tell me about it, Charles."

"Charlie. I'm not a man," she corrected, glaring playfully at Jen.

"Whatever you say Charles," she said, drawing the name out. She knew Charlie hated to be called Charles but she loved the way she got so worked up about it.

"Fuck you."

"When?"

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>After school, Jen went straight home. Not exactly in the mood to stay and chat with her friends.<p>

Flopping onto her bed, she let out a sigh and rolled onto her side.

All her teacher's assigned her a project that was due after Spring break; leaving her no free time to enjoy her vacation. No time for nothing other then work, work and more work.

The thought of it made her groan with annoyance.

The worse project though was English. She had to write a five page essay on the book Lord of the Flies. She never even read the book and now she had to write a whole five page essay on the book. Though she has seen the film. Not the old one, the new version that came out 1990. Though it was only bits of it, she kept falling asleep in class when it was playing.

Now, she was stuck reading a book that was known for being extremely boring and hard to understand.

Her eyes began to close and her head began to pound. She figured she'll take a nap and when she wakes up she'll get started on the book.

Unfortunately, her plans won't be following through when she wakes up.

* * *

><p>Jen stirred awake from the loud voices around her. None of the voices she seemed to recognize. Assuming they were all males a sudden alarm went off in her head. Jen jerked up.<p>

The boys that were talking instantly stopped and stared at the girl, who backed away form them, her arms up in a defensive manner.

"Who the fuck are you kids and where the hell am I?" Jen demanded.

The blonde glared icily at Jen, startling her but didn't let the fear crossing her face.

"Kid? I'm probably older then you," he spat, obviously offend at being called a kid.

Scoffing, an arrogant look crossed her face. "Please, you look 12 year's old."

A growl hammered at his chest, ready to be heard. The blond felt the need to put this girl in her place. But before he could even utter a reply to her comment, Ralph decided to make himself known.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Ralph by the way, and I'm the leader. Over here on my right is Piggy and the other one is Jack, he's the leader of his hunters,"Ralph explained, making small hand gestures when introducing the other's.

Jack continued to give her a dirty look, though distracting himself from her and focusing on Ralph when he mentioned him.

Looking away from Jack, she looked at Ralph.

"Leader? Leader of what? The little people?" Jen asked, her eyebrow arched.

That added to Jack's growing temper. He felt that his self control was dimming and Ralph noticed this. Taking it upon himself, he ignored the comment, and replied to her question.

"I'm the leader of our tribe," he spoke with a sense of pride in his voice.

"Tribe?" Realizing she still didn't know where they were she asked, panic growing in the pit of her stomach. "Where are we?"

"Are you stupid? Were on an Island," Jack snapped, getting tired of her already.

That's when she noticed they were standing under brightly green palm tress, branches and vines of many sizes hovered over them, barely letting the suns rays stream down on them and pass the grassland, was the clear blue ocean. _How did I miss that?_ She thought, her eyes widen at the sight of the beach.

Ralph began to worry once he notice she wasn't replying.

"Miss?" He called out, but didn't get a reply. He repeated himself again, but got the same reaction; nothing.

Jack stalked up to her, stepping into her personal space. Jack being about an inch or two taller then her, made him feel more superior. "We're still here, answer when being spoken too, girl!" Jack growled. Jen spanned her head around to be face to face with Jack. She flinched back, not expecting to see his face less than an inch away form hers. He smirked misunderstanding her action was because of fright and not of shock.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Jen hissed, quickly composing herself.

"It's rude to ignore someone that's speaking to you, girl." Jack sneered.

"Did you know it's rude to get all up in someone's grill?" She retorted.

"Grill?" Asked Piggy, a sense of puzzlement taking over his voice.

"Grill, as in someone's face, personal bubble?" Not getting any sort of reaction. She added, "Don't you people know slang at all?"

Jen sighed, annoyed that she had to explain what 'grill' meant.

"I noticed, the way you talk that you aren't British," Piggy said, matter of factly, pushing his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose.

Jen didn't fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Piggy furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a bit hurt by her comment. But he half expected her to be like the rest. Everyone he ever met made fun of him.

"Miss we never got your name," Ralph said.

"I know."

Ralph waited for her to continue, expecting her to tell them her name but she never did.

"You stupid girl, answer the question," Jack demanded, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

Jen looked at him and then at Ralph. Rolling her eyes once more, she answered, "Jen."

"Jen, how did you get here?" Ralph asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue. One minute I was sleeping in my bed next, I'm surrounded by half naked boys," Jen said, sighing towards the end.

"That doesn't make sense. How can you possible not remember how you got here? Surely you couldn't have forgotten something so important," Piggy remarked.

"Well apparently I have or maybe I'm dreaming and this is just because of all the stress I've been going through. Yes, that must be it!"

Jack slapped her arm and barked, "Stupid girl this isn't a dream!"

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Jen yelled, rubbing her arm.

"Because you were speaking nonsense."

"But that's the only sane reason why I could possibly be on this fucking Island!" Jen growled, her temper fizzling.

"Obviously this isn't a dream, dumbass," Jack said, rolling his icy blue eyes.

"It just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Piggy asked.

"How I got here."

"You said the last thing you remembered was going to sleep?" Ralph said.

"Yes."

"And where was that?"

"In my room."

"And that is?"

"New York."

All three of the boys eyes widened. If she was in New York, how could she have possibly gotten to the Island? Was the question that was running through the boys mind.

"T-that's impossible!" Piggy stuttered out, his eyes wide as he pushed his spectacles up his nose once more.

"What kind of bullshit is this? Do you think we're that dumb to honestly believe that you were in New York and then suddenly appear here?" Jack roared, his eyes raged.

"It's true, last thing I remember is coming home from school and then taking a nap on my bed!" Jen chest heaved up and down.

"Bullshit."

"It's true!"

"Bullshit."

"It's fucking true!"

By then Jen and Jack were nose to nose. Glaring into one others eyes. There breath washing over each other. The tension made the air around them thick, making Ralph and Piggy nerves. Any second Jack could hurt Jen. It only took one wrong move.

"Guys?"

"What!" Jack and Jen spanned in unison. Ralph flinched.

"It's getting dark, I think we should head back to the others," Ralph suggested.

Jack growled before walking away. Piggy followed suit, obviously slower then Jack had been.

"Jen?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah," she said, before walking past Ralph and down the beach, where Jack and Piggy went.

Jen followed Piggy and Jack back to the campsite where the other's were getting ready for night fall. The day grew older. The sun sank deeper into the ocean, casting beautiful shades of reds, oranges and yellows upon the crystal clear water as it hid away from watchful eyes. The sound of rustling trees and leaves were accompanied by the sounds of the tides crashing onto the shore. Sending pleasant breezes throughout the island.

"Nice for you to join us, leader," was the sarcastic comment of Roger as he stood up and walked over to Jack.

Jack ignored his friend's remark and kept a watchful eye on Jen as she sat down on the sand. A bunch of littiun's were staring at her, as if they had never seen a girl before.

"So I see she finally woke up," Roger said, noticing Jen as she sat down. "What's her name?"

Jack hesitated before answering, his voice bitter and signs of anger were still visible, "Jen."

Roger didn't notice or didn't care enough to ask about the hostility in his voice as Jack spoke the girl's name, he just looked at her, smirking slightly to himself.

Ralph finally appeared and walked to the center, getting everyone's attention.

"This is Jen. You all will give her the same amount of respect as you would anyone else. She will also be protected by the same laws as all of us," he announced, staring at each and everyone of them. But it was mainly targeting Jack. He was still a bit shaky with him and knowing Jack's temper he might want to get revenge. "Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of '_yes_' was heard throughout the small group.

"Good, you can all go to bed now," Ralph said before walking over to where Jen sat in the sand.

The little boys ran to the make shift huts and tried to get some sleep. Jack and Roger had left; Jack was too steamed to be anywhere near her. Samneric had walked off to keep watch on the fire. Simon disappeared into the forest, to his secret hiding spot. Jen, Piggy and Ralph were the only ones left. Shortly Piggy had gotten up and left to get some shot eye.

Ralph sat down, leaving a good amount of space between them.

"You really don't know how you got here?" It took some time before she realized what he was referring to.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jen replied, irritated by being asked the same question form before.

"Sorry, it just doesn't seem... you know, believable?" Ralph said, a little more hesitantly, not wanting to upset her.

Jen decided she'll do the polite thing, and speak to him without the usage of sarcasm.

"Yes, it does sound rather unbelievable, but what do I have to gain by lying to a bunch of boys I don't know?" She replied calmly.

"I guess you're right."

"Who's the blond one anyways?"

Ralph gave her a strange look, as if saying '_Weren't you listening to anything I was saying?_'. Brushing it off, he replied, "That's Jack. Don't mind him, he has a problem with his temper from what I can tell."

"Jack? Well next time he decides to get big with me, I'll knock him down back to size."

He was taken back by what she said. None of the other boys would dare talk back to Jack, but this girl is willing to fight him? Now that's truly unbelievable.

"It's getting late-"

"It's fine, you can go to bed. I'm not that tired and I rather stay out here," she said before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, goodnight Jen," he said before walking away and leaving Jen alone.

The night air felt refreshing. She took her shoes off followed by her socks. Stuffing them inside her shoes and after placing them besides her, she curled her feet into the sand and laid back, her arms folded beneath her head.

She stared up at the stars as her thoughts wondered off.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be nice.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"You think she's dead?"<p>

"Why would she be dead? She was alive yesterday."

"But look at her face! It's the face of a dead persons face!"

"Now that I look at it..."

"See I told you! She is dead!"

"No just because her face is ugly doesn't mean the shes dead, it just means they're ugly."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," he said triumphantly, puffing out his bony chest as if he just won the world cup. The other boy frowned. Suddenly, a strange noise was heard from below them. Curiously, they turned their head to the source of the noise.

Jen groaned as she sat up straight. Her once tamed black her hair was now frizzy and tangled together. The sun fell onto her face and in attempt to avoid being blinded she scrunched her face into a sour expression and closed her eyes tightly.

"Forget about dead! That's a monster!" Shrieked the older boy running away with the younger boy tailing right behind.

"Stupid kids," Jen muttered annoyingly. Turning away from the blinding sun, she ran her fingers through her hair to get the knots and tangles out. It took some time, but successfully taming the beast that was known as her hair she stood up and walked down the path the two boys had taken.

A sworm of littliuns were running around. Some played in the water while some played on the sand. Jen felt a bit out of place surrounded by so many kids. Being the only child and also being a Sophomore in high school, she's never around kids.

Spotting Ralph and Piggy she felt a sense relief and sauntered over to them. Piggy was the first of the two to notice her approaching them; due to the fact Ralph had his back on her.

"Sup guys," she greeted.

"Hey Jen," Ralph said, returning the smile halfheartedly. Piggy just nodded her way before excusing himself and rushing off to where the littliuns were.

Ralph felt uncomfortable being around her. It's been a while since he last seen a girl, let alone been around one. He didn't know what he was suppose to say to her. Should he try to talk about dresses? Or maybe cooking? He heard girls like the color pink and girly things, such as dresses and shoes. Maybe she'll like them. Opening his mouth to speak and attempt to make conversation, he had quickly closed it shut. Jen had beated him to it.

"So Ralph," she started, glancing at him. "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," he replied.

"Woah really? I swore you were thirteen or fourteen at most."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen turning sixteen in a few months."

"You're a teenager?" Now it was Ralph's turn to look at her shockingly.

"Yeah," Jen then remembered something and added. "How old is Jack?"

"He-"

"Can answer for himself." Jack emerged from behind green leaves and swaggered towards Jen and Ralph.

Ralph could already feel the tension between the two and they haven't even begun talking.

"I'm waiting-"

"Thirteen," Jack gritted out distastefully.

"Hahaha, I was close."

"What's so funny? I'm probably older than you," he smirked maniacally.

Getting on her feet, Jen grinned as if she knew something he didn't. "And that's where you're wrong, little boy. I'm two years older then you, probably three."

He glared hearing the phrase '_little boy_' coming out her mouth, but he was surprised to hear she was fifteen years old. She sure didn't look her age. She looked around his age, but was hoping she was younger.

Suddenly Jen's stomach growled loudly. She then remembered, she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday.

"What do you guys eat around here?" Jen asked.

"We'll usually eat the fruit from the trees-"

"My hunters and I hunt boars."

"Boars as in pigs?"

"No as in cow." She glared at Jack.

"Well that's disgusting," Jen said, crinkling her nose in distaste.

"Let's see you say that when your tired of eating your stinking fruit, and craving meat again," Jack spat, glaring heatedly.

"We'll see about that, but at the mean time," Jen returned her attention back onto Ralph and added. "Would you mind showing me where this fruit may be? Also while you're at it, tell me where you get your fresh water from."

"Err.. Sure," Ralph replied hesitantly.

"Great."

Before they walked off, Jen looked behind her one last time only to be met with his hard glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm not entirely sure where to go with this. I'm a little stumped. So don't get too upset if it takes me a while to finish chapter 3. By the way, Handkrock85335 and Florence, I'm going by the movie not the book. Also, <strong>**I appreciate everyone who reviewed, it really made me happy to see people liked it. And like I said before, I would like feedback. Please and thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>After eating some fruit and downing it with water, Jen decided to wonder. Dried up leaves crushed under her feet, and dangling vines slapped her in the face.<p>

She ducked her head from the out stretched branches and itchy vines and leaves, avoiding getting slapped in the face again by nature.

Suddenly she stopped, and finally looked around. It **clicked**.

She somehow got herself stuck on a Island with snotty nose kids, far, far away from civilization, and far, far away from _home_.

Her breath got caught in her throat. She felt extremely sick and wanted nothing more then to crawl into her bed and roll herself into a ball.

_How did this happen?_ It just didn't make sense to her.

Homesickness, helplessness, loneliness, fear. All those emotions weighed down on Jen.

What was she suppose to do? How could she get to the comfort of her bedroom again? What did she have to do to be able to see the dirty street of Queens again? Hell, she wouldn't mind spending a whole day in Global History if it meant she'll be able to go home.

She spanned out of her train of thought when crushing leaves rang in her ears.

Worriedly, she turn around to face the culprit.

What she saw scared the living crap out of her...

Crouching lowly to the ground with it's hooves hooked deeply into the ground, looking reading to pounce at any moment. The boar inched closer, growling at her. Before she even realized, she screamed her bloody head off and shot down the opposite direction of the boar.

Instantly, Jen was running for her life down the forest floor. The boar was not far behind, it's hooves thumping onto the ground painfully loud.

And just before she was about to jump over a pile of fallen branches that blocked her way, she had tripped over her own foot and fallen to her doom.

'_No, not a twig or a rock that would be too mainstream for me. NO, it had to be my OWN foot that dashed all the hope of me surviving away_,' somehow between it all she was able to scold herself.

The boar halted a few feet away from her. Then as if on propose, the boar stalked towards her in a slow and tantalizing pace. As if he wanted to torture her before he stomped her to the ground and made her his breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

'_How dare you, you stupid pig! If you're gonna eat me, eat already!_' As if reading her mind it flung himself towards her, his hooves out stretched, ready to ding into her flesh.

Jen squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the final blow, but surprisingly it never came. After a while she opened her eyes.

There, right before her was none other then, Jack Merridew, himself. Somehow, he was able to get there in the nick of time. Stabbing the boar right between the eyes, stopping it's pursue on Jen any further.

Speechless and shock, she stood up, her legs were shacking and wobbling, but she kept herself steady enough to not fall on her face once more.

Jack pulled the knife out from in between the boars eyes and whipped the blood on its body before tucking it back inside his tattered shorts.

The boar suddenly fell on its side, where it laid lifeless.

Jack took his eyes from the dead animal and adverted onto the startled girl in front of him.

"T-thanks Ja-Jack-"

"Save it."

He glared at her coldly. Strangely, she flinched inwardly, she felt a bit hurt by this, though she couldn't understand why. She never reacted that way before when his icy glare was directed to her when they first met, and earlier today.

Or maybe she was still shaken up by almost being stomped to death by a livid boar. _Yeah, that must be it._

Jacks cruel voice penetrated through her thoughts.

"If you ever think of acting as if you're above me again, you might just end up like that boar," he sneered.

He advanced towards her until he had her pushed against a tree. She didn't realize he had swiftly taken his knife out of the pocket he kept it in, until he had it pushed against her neck. Not hard enough to leave a deep cut, but enough to draw some blood. She hissed in pain, as the cold steel cut through her skin. It leaked down her neck and down her shirt.

Right then and there, she wish that boar had killed her and made her his meal. At least she would die with pride.

She felt so helpless and little as he trailed the tip of the knife down her neck, cutting through the fabric of her shirt. He stopped before a lot could be seen; still enough covered to leave the mind to their imagination.

She bit her lip, and forced herself not to cry. She didn't want him to see her at her weakest.

Jack's face was barely an inch away from her's, their noses brushing.

He then spoke again, in the same cruel voice as before, "And if you breath a word of this to Ralph-" He stopped, as if thinking of something, then a macabre smirk married his features as he continued. "You'll wish you were that lifeless boar after I'm through with you."

In a blink of an eye, Jack left her alone with her thoughts.

...And of course the boars corpse that once wanted to do the same to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be lovely. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Never in her life had she ever felt so small and weak. Usually, she'll never let anyone talk to her as if she was only crap at the bottom of their shoe. Jen always fought back, she always stood her ground, but when it came to Jack Merridew.. She felt like a caged mouse and he was a cat that hadn't ate for days.<p>

The more she thought of what just happened.. The more she cursed herself for letting him talk and treat her like she was only someone to control and order around.

But she wasn't just someone to control and order around, she was stronger than that.

Pulling herself together, Jen promised herself she will never allow him to make her feel like a scared child again. For fuck sake's, she was three years older than him. If anyone should be making someone feel incapable of protecting themselves, then it should be damn well her.

Not only will she never allow him that much control over herself again, she'll make him fear her.. By the end of today he will know who she is and what she is capable of doing.

After walking around aimlessly for an hour, she finally found the beach where all the little boys were playing water games and a very tired looking Piggy following right behind them. Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked pasted the boys and Piggy and down to where the make shift huts were.

She saw Ralph and Simon working on a hut together, but they weren't able to keep it standing for too long. When it fell down again, Ralph cursed and kicked the fallen leaves. Simon just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Jen laughed at Ralph, she thought he was cute when he got mad.

Hearing someone laughing, Ralph turned around to glare at whoever it was, but his features soften when he realized it was Jen who was laughing at his failure.

"Oh, hi Jen," Ralph said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He couldn't help, but feel embarrassed that she witnessed his childish tantrum.

"Hey Ralph, nice hut you got there," Jen said jokingly. Ralph blushed and tried his best to cover it by turning his face towards his feet.

"It's kinda hard to make decent huts when there is only two people working on it."

"Do you want me to help you guys?" Jen suggested, walking closer to them.

Ralph looked up, surprised she offered to help. Everyone besides Simon, would rather play or hunt before helping with building shelters.

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"No, I would love to help. I hate to feel like a burden."

"You're not a burden-"

"Ralph, shut up and tell me what I have to do," Jen said with an air of finality in her voice.

Giving up, he instructed her and in less than twenty minutes, they had a pretty decent hut to sleep in for the night.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Jen commented, as she continued to stare at the hut she just helped build.

"It isn't, if more people helped we can build enough shelters for us all to sleep in comfortably," Ralph replied, irritated at the boys who refused to help. Simon nodded in agreement.

"Well who needs them, when we already have a great team. Let's build another hut and then get something to eat.. Actually now that I mention it, I'm kinda hungry."

"Maybe we should eat and then build another hut?" Ralph said, looking at Jen and Simon.

"That sounds better," Jen said and Simon nodded in agreement once again.

The trio walked into the frost until they reached a tree that had bananas hanging from its branches. All three of them picked a few for themselves and ate them there. After they were done eating, Jen suggested to wait a little longer before going back to work.

"What do you have in mind?" Ralph asked.

"Hmm, let's go for a swim?"

"Okay I'm for it, what about you, Simon?"

"I'm going to have to stay out for that. I'll just see you guys later, okay?" And like that Simon walked away and deeper into the frost.

"He does know he is going the wrong way, right?" Jen asked.

"He's not going to the beach."

"Oh.."

Jen and Ralph walked back to the beach, but they went to another part, where it was closer to the rocks and further away from the loud boys and Piggy.

Jen's face brightened when she saw how clear the water was. Since she was younger, she always loved to swim. She felt so free and untamed when she was in water. Like a fish or a mermaid. Smiling energetically, Jen pulled off her t-shirt and her jeans and kicked off her shoes, leaving them in a pile on the sand. She felt amazing only wearing her undergarments. The weather of the island was really getting to her and she didn't understand why she didn't think of it sooner.

Ralph couldn't help, but stare... She was skinny, yet she had curves where it counted the most. Jen noticed Ralph looking at her. She didn't mind, she actually felt flattered and thought it was cute.

A thought then crossed her mind. Grinning devilishly, she stretched her arms up in the air and stood on her toes. Her chested jiggled slightly and by stretching, it gave him a better view of her breast.

His eyes instantly focus on them.

"Like the view, Ralph?" Jen asked innocently, tilting her head back to look at him.

His eyes widened and his face turned redder than before.

"I-I.. um.. I wasn't l-looking-"

"It's okay, it's normal for a young boy such as yourself to want to look at boobies," Jen spoke as if she was talking to a nine year old who saw porn for the first time.

"Really I wasn't!"

"Uh-huh sure you weren't Ralphy, sure you weren't," Jen replied, stepping into the water.

Ralph gave up, he knew she knew he was looking, why deny it. Sighing, for the second time today, she made him feel embarrassed.

"What are you waiting for, Ralph? The water feels amazing!" Jen shouted from the water.

"Oh!"

Ralph was only wearing tattered shorts, so he didn't have to waste time and take clothes off. He just ran and hopped into the water with her.

They were both swimming side by side, enjoying the coolness of the water. The water relaxed Jen, she almost forgot about Jack. Key word, 'almost'. She was still planning to see him later.

Suddenly, she got another an idea. Jen ducked underneath and swam deeper into the water. It took a while until Ralph realized she was gone.

"Jen?" He called out. He stopped swimming and looked around for any sign of her.

Then it all happened so quickly. He was about to call out for her again when he was pulled underneath the water. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle and pulled him deeper. His eyes were closed and he began to panic, he started to push and kick at the whoever or whatever grabbed him. Instantly, whatever it was let go and he was able to resurface.

"What the hell?" He yelled, coughing out salt water.

A couple of seconds later, Jen resurfaced too.

"God damn, I was only joking.. I didn't know you would freak like that."

"You scared me! I thought you were the monster everyone keeps talking about!"

She laughed. "Don't tell me you believe that rubbish?"

"Well I didn't, but-"

"Ralph there is no such thing as monsters, maybe ghost, but seriously what can they do to you? Go through you to death? Unlikely," Jen retorted.

Ralph now felt foolish. She was much older than he was, of course she would know more than him.

"Well I think that was enough swimming for today, let's go back to the others, okay?"

"Okay."

After she was done putting her clothes back on, they both walked backdown to the other part of the beach where all the kids were. Piggy looked as if he was going to pass out any second. Jen took pity on him and told him to go rest while she handled the kids. Accepting her offer, Piggy staggered off to the huts.

"I'll help too," Ralph said. She struggled her shoulders and they both went over to the boys. Unlike Piggy, Ralph was leader and the boys tended to listen to him more and Jen, well she was a girl and they didn't see girls at all, so they liked when she was around. Some of them even looked at her as motherly figure.

The sun was setting when Jack and his hunters finally came back with their kill of the day. It took about five boys to carry the dead meat. When they got close to the ragging fire they dropped the boar on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jen met eyes with Jack. She flinched and instantly cursed herself mentally. Jack noticed her discomfort and felt prideful because he was the cause of it. He smirked at her and she glared back.

"Lets fest boys!" Jack cried out victoriously. All his hunters cheered along with him. They threw up their hand that held their spears in the air proudly.

Two boys began to cut pieces of meat then putting them on sticks so they were able to cook it over the fire. After it was nicely cooked, they would give it to one of the boys. They continued like that until everyone had a piece. Though Jen was the only one who refused to accept the meat.

When Jack saw her refusing to eat it, he got angry and stormed up to her.

"What the fuck is your problem now?" He hissed. Jen was taken off guard, but was instantaneously able to recompose herself. Returning the glare, she said just as hateful and venomous, " I don't want your disgusting tainted meat I'll rather eat dog shit!"

His face contorted in an all consuming anger; his nostrils flared, his eyes flashing and closing into slits. He spoke through clenched teeth, "You will eat my meat, even if I have to force it down your throat."

"Put your hands on me again and see what happens asshole," she shot back just as heatedly.

His hands balled into fists and he looked ready to strike, but Ralph wasn't having any of that.

"You two, stop!" Ralph ordered stepping in between them. "Jack, she doesn't have to eat your meat if she doesn't want to, you can't force her to."

"You sure about that?" He growled.

"Jack."

Swallowing his pride, Jack quickly took off away from the fest and into the frost. If he stayed any longer, he might have killed both of them. Luckily he had enough self-control just to walk away.

Ralph turned around to face Jen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jen smiled at him, before walking the opposite direction of Jack; onto the beach.

She spent what felt like an hour walking up and down the beach trying to cool off, which helped for the most part, but if she saw him, she didn't know what she was going to do.

It was pretty dark when she decided to head back. From the looks of it, everyone seemed to be asleep. Unlike them, she still felt wide awake, but she didn't feel like walking anymore. So she decided to lie down until she fell asleep.

Jen walked over to the only hut that looked unaccompanied and crawled inside. She curled herself into a ball and laid there and waited until sleep came. It didn't take long until she fell asleep, but she was instantly woken up by someone pulling at her leg.

"W-what the fuck-"

"Get out of my hut!" Jack yelled, pulling her out by her legs. Her shirt lifted up in the back, exposing her skin to the rough ground beneath her.

"Let go of me, asshole!" She yelled and started to kick at his hands. Once she was out the shelter, he let go of her legs and let them drop on the ground.

He crossed his arms over his chest and peered at the mess of a girl on the ground. He continued to watch her as she got up and fixed her shirt. Jack was still a guy and couldn't help, but feel a bit turned on when he saw her shirt lift up. Though he made sure not to let it come across his face.

Jen couldn't control herself and she didn't even try. Only seeing red, she tackled him to the ground and pined his arms beneath her legs. He was completely taken off guard. Jack groaned feeling her weight on top of him, her knees dug into his arms painfully. He tried to push her off, but surprisingly he couldn't.. She was pretty strong for a girl.

"Try living with three older cousins that are all guys!" She spat in his face, answering his unspoken question.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jack screamed, his face turning red with rage.

Jen stroked her jaw and pretended to be in deep thought. She suddenly released her chin and looked down at the blond beneath her.

"And why should I? I'd rather much be on top, it's more fun." Jen grinned.

Jack glared daggers at her, but she was unaffected by his cold stare.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you once you're off me!"

Jen dropped her smirk and peered down at him. She looked at him as if he was an unwanted piece of furniture that needed to be thrown out. Leaning down until her nose barely touched his, she spoke calmly yet anyone was able to tell she was dead serious. "I might be a girl, you might be a bit bigger than me, and you might have a pointy stick, but I'm no one to take lightly. You might have scared me that one time, but I swear to everything I love, you will never turn me into that scared little girl again. Don't make the foolish mistake of underestimating me. You will regret it."

Jack for once in his life was rendered speechless and horny at the same time. Never in his life did a girl speak to him like that, actually no one ever spoke to him like that. Not even his parents. This was new to him.. And he wasn't sure what to do.

"What's going on out here? What's with all the yelling?"

Ralph had finally woken up. He shuffled out of the hut he was sharing with Simon and Piggy. When he saw the position Jen and Jack were in, he felt jealous and angry, but didn't entirely know why.

"Nothing, just telling Jack here what's been on my mind for a while," Jen answered while getting up from on top of Jack.

Jack began to rube his arms once she was off him. Though he was still dazed by what happened.

"Umm- oh.. Okay, well it's late, I think you guys should go to sleep. Jen there is enough room in my hut, you should sleep with me- I mean us, Simon and Piggy are also sleeping there."

"Okay.. Night Jack," Jen said sweetly before walking towards the direction Ralph came from.

Ralph looked at Jack strangely, _what just happened?_

"What do you want?" Jack snapped, glaring at Ralph.

"Night Jack," and he also left, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the realllly late update, but hey, this is longer than the previous chapter! Well I hoped you liked it just as much as I liked writing it, I'm really proud of this. So, please leave feedback. Please and thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

><p>For severally days, Jack has been ignoring Jen like the plague. She found it amusing that Jack tried anything and everything to avoid crossing paths with her. Even though she won't care to admit, she felt relieved. A small part of her feared Jack.<p>

"I'm so tired!" Jen yelled out dramatically flinging herself onto the ground.

Ralph smiled and shuck his head at her foolishness. "Jen get up and help me finish making this hut, we're almost done."

"Well almost isn't soon enough."

Ralph sighed then spoke defeated. "Will you please help me finish this hut?"

Jen tilted her head to the right and peered up at him. When Ralph made eye contact with her, his breath got stuck in his throat and his ears turned red. He didn't understand how she was able to make him feel so uncomfortable yet at the same time made him want to get naked and jump on top of her.

"Nope," Jen said sweetly to him.

"Fine."

Ralph walked over to the hut they were working on and continued to work on it alone while Jen kept her position on the ground; she was in no race to move.

A whizzing Piggy came tottering towards them, he stopped barely a few feet from Jen. Piggy rested his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

Breathlessly Piggy said: "Those kids are out of control, none of those devils would listen me!"

"Who would listen to a fatass like you?" Came Jack's powerful and cruel voice. Jack and his hunters emerged from behind the trees.

His smirk instantly vanished at the sight of Jen. Jen picked up her head and rested on her elbows.

"Weak," she muttered apathetically.

Jack growled in response.

"I see you didn't catch a pig today," Ralph spoke.

Jack focused his glare upon Ralph and sneered, "Who said I was done hunting?"

"Umm... Piggy bring the kids over its time to eat," Ralph told Piggy ignoring Jack.

Piggy frowned deeply before shuffling away.

Jack was furious. Ralph questioned his leadership. He cursed him underneath his breath as he led his group back into the forest.

"Who does he seriously think he is? The Queen of Sheba?" Jen complained, annoyed at Jack.

"Whatever, he isn't the leader, I am. So it doesn't matter what he says." Ralph said.

"I guess you're right," Jen spoke back to him.

Soon Piggy was back with the rest of the boys. Ralph with the help of Piggy and Simon handed the fruit Ralph and Simon had found to the littiun's. When everyone had a banana or half of a coconut in their hand they each paired off and sat down to eat their food. Ralph grabbed two banana's and a coconut and sat down next to Jen, who still happened to be lying on the ground.

"Banana or coconut?" Ralph asked.

Jen eyed the food before replying hungrily, "Coconut." Jen sat up and grabbed the coconut out of his hands and began to drink the milk inside. Ralph chuckled as he piled the skin from the banana.

"Yum, refreshing," Jen purred out, licking her lips.

Ralph looked at her. His shorts instantly started to feel a bit too tight and uncomfortable to be in. Which went unnoticed by Jen who continued to eat at the inside of the coconut.

Simon showed up and sat on the other side of Jen and ate his banana quietly.

"Finally those demons are quiet and not moving," Piggy spoke up from behind the trio. Jen and Ralph looked up at Piggy and Simon just continued to eat his banana.

"Piggy stop whining, it can't be that bad," Ralph said.

"Easy for you to say, you're the leader! They'll listen to you!" Piggy pouted.

When Jen finished off her coconut, she threw it carelessly to the side. She dusted off her hands then spoke, "I'm not the leader and I could get them to listen to me."

"But you're the only girl here which means they probably see you as a motherly figure and who would disrespect someone you saw as a mother?" Piggy argued.

"Piggy stop complaining and eat your food," Ralph said, ending the pointless argument.

Everyone continued to eat and chat as the sun started to set. Before the sun was completely gone, Jack and his crew came back, but this time they had made a kill.

Six boys struggled to carry the dead boar, but they had managed to set it down next to the fire Ralph had started earlier to their arrival.

"See, food." Jack smirked at Ralph.

"I see," Ralph replied looking at the dead animal meter's away from the raging fire.

Jack's hunters didn't waste anytime cutting the dead pig into piece's then sticking them onto the ends of sticks before hovering it over the fire to cook it. After a few piece's were nicely burnt, they started to hand them out to the boys. Like always Ralph, Simon and Piggy were the last to receive their share. Jen wasn't even offered because they knew she'll reject them.

After everyone finished eating, the boys started to head off to their huts to go to sleep. Ralph, Jen, Roger and Jack were the only one's that stayed.

Ralph yawned.

"You know if you're tired you can go to sleep, I don't mind staying up a little longer alone," Jen said looking at him kindly.

Ralph didn't want to leave her alone though. Jack and Roger were still up and he didn't feel comfortable leaving her anywhere near those two alone. Ralph was about to object when Jen raised her hand up and placed them on his lips.

"Shh, it's okay. Go to sleep, I'll be there in a few," she said reassuringly.

Ralph looked unsure, but gave in and left, but not before saying goodnight and then giving Roger and Jack a warning look. Which they ignored completely.

Jen curled her toe's in the sand and stared up at the night sky. It was definitely a beautiful sight to see.

She wasn't even surprised when Roger and Jack suddenly sat down besides her. A part of her was expecting it.

"Hello Jen," Roger spoke first. A mischievous smirk written across his face.

"Roger."

"Jen."

"Jack."

"Is that all you have to say to me, Jen?"

"Is that all you have to say to me, Jack?"

He glared at her while she simply stared back.

"Well isn't this a nice reunion, don't ya think?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his friend, but ignored his comment and continued to stare at the only girl on the island.

For almost a week, Jack tried everything that he could think of to avoid seeing this girl...

The girl that had the balls to talk back to him. The balls to defend herself against him. The only other person that came close to her was Ralph, but the difference between them, besides the obvious fact he was unfortunately the leader. She had a set of breast and a vagina. And recently, he was becoming extremely interested in this fun fact.

And the only reason he finally spoke to her after all that time..

If he wasn't going to get the respect and fear from her that he deserved, he might as well get her body instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm still alive. Well here it is, chapter 5, finally... PS. C<strong>heck out DiddyTron on soundcloud, it would mean a lot. Please and thank you! <strong>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****YASSS~ I IS STILL BREATHING, I DIDN'T DIE IN A TERRIBLE NON-REALISTIC ACCIDENT. Please, don't kill me... :(****

* * *

><p>The continuous crashing of the waves onto the shore accompanied with the cool breeze created by the ocean caused a soothing effect. Though unfortunately, she was starting to feel uncomfortable under Jack's gaze, but she made sure not to show it on her face.<p>

Ralph's offer from early was starting to sound very appealing. Stretching her arms outwards, she pretended to yawn. "I think it's time for bed." She began standing up when Jack mimicked her actions by getting up as well. She arched her eyebrow and stared at him as if he grew another head. He grinned, amused. He stepped closer to her, his face now mere inches away from her own. She gulped, swallowing the lump of air caught in her throat. She stepped back away from him and smiled awkwardly.

"Goodnight," she spoke quickly, before turning around to walk away.

Jack instantly grapped her arm and pulled her back towards himself. Though unknowingly, he used too much force and caused her to fall on top of him.

She landed on her stomach on top of Jack while he landed on his back. He couldn't help, but think someone was on his side. He quickly pushed her off of him. She was easily manipulated and landed right on her back, extremely hard. She groaned and tried to get up, though Jack had other plans.

"Get her legs," Jack commanded Roger to do.

Jen began to panic. This wasn't a threat. He had something in mind and it definitely wasn't something she would like at all. She pulled her arms away from Jack while trying to rock back and forth to cause him to fall off of her though it wasn't working out well for her. Jack grabbed her wrists with his right hand and pinned it above her head. Jen started to kick her legs, almost kicking Roger in the face a few times. Roger ended up having to seat on both of her legs to restrain them and yet he still felt the rhyme in her legs against his bottom.

"Fuck, this girl won't quite!"

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING PIGS! RALPH! HELP ME! RALPH!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB BITCH!" Jack growled as he placed his free hand over her mouth. She immediately sunk her teeth into his flesh and bit hard enough to draw blood. He involuntarily let go of her arms and screamed in pain.

"You're going to pay for that, you dumb whore!" He slapped her across the face so hard he left his hand print against her cheek. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and spilled down her cheek.

"Oww! LET GO OF ME YOU BLOND BASTARD!" She was furious. She started to throw random punches in attempts to get him off of her.

Roger was beginning to think she was getting too loud and out of control. He stood up to go cover her mouth though he did not realize she was about to gain the upper hand. She rocked back and forth again, but this time successfully knocking Jack off balance. As soon as he fell off, she stood up.

Roger grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her neck. She gripped his right arm and pulled hard. Then, when she had it far enough she twisted his arm painfully to the left. He cringed in pain and loosened his grip on both his arms. She took that as an advantage and lifted him off the ground using her back. As his feet dangled a few inches off the ground, she bent down slightly and flipped him over her back causing him to land really, hard on his.

"Fuck! Ow! FUCK! Fuck, bitch, shit, ow, fuuuuck! You stupid, wench, you dirty whore, you fucking bitch! OW!" Roger screamed, cruising like it was running out of style.

Jen found it amusing. The corner of her lip slightly formed a smirk, but when she saw the look Jack was giving her the air got caught in her throat. He had stood on his feet while she flipped Roger, but before he could pursue her. Ralph's voice emerged from behind them.

"What's going on here? Why is Roger on his back? Jen are you okay? Jack, what happened?" Ralph asked, one after another. He looked at Jen up and down, looking for any signs of being mistreated.

"Who put their hand on Jen?" Ralph demanded to know.

"I don't need to tell you anything-" Jack hissed at Ralph, but was shortly cut off by the slap Jen rightfully deserved to return to him.

"He was the one."

If you thought, Ralph was upset, Jack was about to explode. Roger didn't think this would end well and decided to hold Jack back before he did anything impulsive. It wasn't time just yet.

"Let go Roger let me bash her head in maybe she'll get it afterwards not to mess with someone who's above her!" Jack hollered.

"You would have to get through me first!" Ralph warned, stepping in front of the her.

Jacks eyes were bloodshot. He wanted to see blood, and it seemed he was about to bite their heads off, but something told him it would be a mistake to pull that kind of stunt right now. It was too early, he needed power first. Complete control, but he'll soon seek his revenge. When that day comes it would be sweet as his grandmothers homemade apple pie.

Jack began to vividly calm down, but the flame inside of himself didn't die.

"You might have won this battle, but you haven't won this war. Let's leave these two fuckers," Jack hissed, before rudely walking away from Ralph and Jen.

"HEY! I'm not done with you!" Ralph yelled at Jack and Roger's back because they didn't budge a muscle towards their direction. They continued walking away back to their hut.

"JACK GET BAC-"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jen spoke reassuringly, "Ralph, just let them go. We can deal with those dickheads another time. Now we should just sleep."

"I don't trust them, you should sleep with me. I-I m-m-mean just sleep in the same hut just in case they want to come back for a second fight." Ralph felt embarrassed, his cheeks turning bright red. He tried his best to cover up his poor choice of words. Jen giggled and accepted his offer.

"Sure I'll sleep with you. Though it wasn't like I was sleeping anywhere else." She winked at him while looping her arm with his own. His face turned an even brighter shade of red. She couldn't help, but giggle as they walked towards his hut. He shared it with Piggy and Simon though it seemed Simon preferred his secret spot tonight.

When they reached their hut, Ralph told Jen to crawl in first. She nodded her head yes and bent down to enter it. Piggy was lying at the entrance of the hut. His glasses laying besides his head. His body in a fetal position. Jen tried her best not to wake up him up by crawling over. She successfully got over him and she moved to the far right corner, and lied down on her side. Ralph followed her, and crawled over Piggy. Lying down right besides Jen. They were back-to-back. He was debating whether to say goodnight or not, but like before she beat him too it once again.

"Goodnight, Ralph," she whispered before falling fast to sleep.

"Goodnight, Jen..."

* * *

><p><strong>Life has just gotten complicated... *cough*depression*cough* I'm going to try and be less selfish and update faster... Not every two years... :x I really hope you guys liked this chapter... Sorry for the shortness, the next one will be longer... I promise. At least two thousand words. :( Please review and tell me your thoughts. They make me smile at night when I got nothing else to do. Thank you fore reading and thanks for all the reviews I have already received. :) You guys keep me going. Have a blessed day my fellow readers. :) *hugs and kisses*<strong>


End file.
